1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hearing device of the type worn at the ear, i.e., behind the ear or in the ear, as well as to a method for adjusting audiological/acoustic parameters in such a hearing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hearing aids are known wherein individual audiological/acoustical parameters are set directly by individually allocated final control elements. The space available at the hearing device for non-overlapping or interfering placement of final control elements, however, is limited and decreases with increasing miniaturization of the hearing devices.